


Pretending

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were only pretending that they could stay together forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

It was a miracle that Fury had allowed them to see one another. Tony pointedly ignored the pity on his face when he faced Tony to allow him inside.

“Ten minutes Stark.” He also ignored the softness of Fury’s voice. He slammed the door in Fury’s face as he entered the room.

Loki watched him from the cage, hands already in chains, but mouth free for now. Tony silently walked forward, placing his forehead against the cage. Loki reciprocated the action on the other side.

“It’s fine though.” Tony shrugged after a few silent moments. “You can be punished in Asgard and then come back to…here.” _Me._

Loki swallowed softly, but Tony saw his adam’s apple bob. They locked eyes through the thick glass.

“Asgard has its rules. I am not the first God to attempt to take over another realm. I am just the first to do so on Midgard. One of the punishments for such attempts is…to take away the accused right to the bifrost.” Loki paused, letting Tony process that. The other man inhaled sharply.

“What are you saying?” he questioned, ignoring the tremor in his voice. Loki broke their gaze, looking to the floor.

“When I go with Thor…I can never come back. This is goodbye Tony…”

His world crashed around him.

“Loki…” Tony’s objection was only half formed, he had nowhere to go with it. “I can’t-“ he swallowed and tried again, “You can’t-“ It didn’t work either time.

“I am so sorry.” Loki was still looking at the ground and his voice was crystal clear and calm but Tony could tell from the shaking of his shoulders that Loki was barely holding it together.

“It’s not your fault.” Tony insisted weakly, but they both knew it was a lie. Loki had chosen revenge and war over Tony. He could have turned things around. He could have changed.

But they both knew it wasn’t that simple.

“You may be the only mortal I will miss on this planet…” Loki stated softly. Tony choked out a laugh.

“Don’t.” he begged. “Let me pretend for a little while longer.”

Pretending was the only thing they could do now. 


End file.
